


Pizza Pan Chaos

by JetGirl1832, tomatopudding



Series: My Heart is Too Big to Love Just One of You [15]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Anniversary, Cooking, F/M, M/M, Multi, Present Tense, from the view of the camera, it's all fun and games until somebody gets hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 02:31:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11198592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetGirl1832/pseuds/JetGirl1832, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: It's Alex, John, and the Eliza'a anniversary. The boys have decided to do a little something special for their favorite woman. Things don't go completely smoothly. Of course.





	Pizza Pan Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of a Vine that we saw. We need to find it, but once we will do then we will put a link.

First, there is just black and the crinkling noise of fingers being accidentally run over the camera microphone. The crinkling covers up a male voice for some moments.    
  
"--ful, careful. Watch the camera, Laf."   
  
That is definitely John. Photography is a hobby of his and this has been filmed on the classy little Sony that Alex and Eliza had bought him for their anniversary.    
  
"Sorry, mon ami," says Lafayette, the volume of his voice making it apparent that he is the one holding the camera, "Are you ready?"   
  
"Take the lens cap off," John sighs.    
  
There's a sudden bright light as the plastic is removed and the kitchen of their apartment soon comes into focus. Alex and John are facing the camera.    
  
"Press record," John instructs.    
  
"I already did," says Lafayette's disembodied voice.    
  
"Okay, we can just edit this bit out," John mutters, "Ready Alex?"   
  
Alex grins and gives John a thumbs up, "Ready!"

"Let's do this!" John grins, piece of paper in hand with the recipe on it.

"Dearest Betsey," Alex says, staring into the camera in a heartfelt manner, "We love you so much and today is our anniversary, so John and I decided that we should actually make food."   
  
"It's still pizza," adds John as he places various ingredients on the counter, "but it's home made."   
  
"From scratch," Alex puts in, "as you can see by the flour and stuff to make the crust."

"Laf I need you to move," John looks just past the camera, "you're blocking the mixing bowls."

The image wobbles as Lafayette walks, he hasn't figured out how to keep the picture steady and move at the same time. Now the angle is different and Alex can be seen setting the oven to pre-heat.    
  
"Can I knead the dough?" Alex asks.    
  
"Can I actually make it first?" laughs John as he returns with a large mixing bowl and begins to dump in ingredients. 

"At this rate you two will get nothing done," Lafayette's voice comes from off screen.   
  
"Well you could help." John glares as he starts to combine the dry ingredients.   
  
The camera shakes again as Lafayette shrugs, "It's more fun to watch."

The next moments pass in silence except for John's light humming as he mixes and pours. Alex gets obviously bored and goes out of view as he slides down to the floor.    
  
"No wonder people always order pizza," he mutters, "This is so time consuming."   
  
"No, you're just lazy," John replies, "It's only been a few minutes. Do you want to knead the dough?"   
  
Alex pops up, grinning, "Yes!"   
  
"Wash your hands first. You've been on the floor."   
  
Lafayette gasps, "Are you saying I don't keep a clean house?"   
  
"I'm saying that we have a dog," counters John, "and no matter how much you clean, dogs bring in the strangest things."   
  
"Ready!" exclaims Alex, holding clean hands out to John for inspection like a child who was told to wash up before dinner.    
  
Alex begins to knead to dough and John pulls out his phone, taps a few keys, and places it on the counter.    
  
"Okay, you have to knead it for twenty minutes."   
  
Alex pauses in his movements, eyes wide. "Twenty minutes?!"   
  
John simply presses a kiss to Alex's cheek and turns to the stove. "I'm going to make the sauce. Keep kneading."

"You tricked me!" Alex shouts over his shoulder as he starts to manipulate the bread, then begins muttering under his breath.   
  
"Laf?"   
  
The camera shifts again to focus on John who is pawing through the spice cabinet, "Where is the oregano?"   
  
"Top shelf," replies Lafayette.    
  
John's turns to face the camera and slowly raises one eyebrow. "And how exactly am I supposed to reach that?"   
  
The image shifts and shakes as the camera is put down next to the stove. All that can be seen is the backsplash above the countertop.    
  
"Here," says Lafayette.    
  
There is some rustling, the sound of the cabinet door creaking slightly on its hinges, Alex muttering in Spanish in the background. Finally, the image shifts and John is the focus again, bet over a small pot on the stove.    
  
"Let us see how Alex is doing," Lafayette states.    
  
Alex is still clearly upset. He glares down into the bowl of dough as he kneads it. Lafayette points the camera at John's phone, which shows there still being thirteen minutes left.

"My fingers hurt," Alexander whines.   
  
"Aww poor baby," John chuckles from off screen and the camera shakes as Lafayette laughs as well.   
  
"Don't laugh at my pain!" Alex turns to Lafayette.    
  
"Keep kneading, Alex," sings John.    
  
Alex grumbles, but complies. John appears and gently kisses Alex's temple before returning to the stove. Alex's sour mood lifts somewhat and a small smile plays on his lips.    
  
The video moves quickly now, fast forwarded through the remaining minutes of prep time. Alex talks and laughs, John comes into frame occasionally bringing a small spoon for Alex to taste the sauce, several long moments pass of them staring lovingly into each other's eyes before seeming to remember that they are not alone. Finally, the video returns to normal speed. They are back where they started. On the counter sits a bowl with a ball of dough, the small pot resting on top of an oven mitt, and a couple bowls of cheese and toppings.    
  
"Now the fun part!" Alex says.

 "Well we've got to roll it out," John smiles, "now where did that pizza pan go?" he asked as he began looking around the kitchen and through the cabinets.

 Alex watches as John opens various cabinets in search of the elusive pizza pan.   
  
"Is it in the oven?" Lafayette asks.   
  
"Not if Alex emptied the oven before turning it on," replied John.   
  
"I promise I did," Alex insists.   
  
"Ah ha!" exclaims John as he finally locates the pan.   
  
It appears to be stuck against the edge of the cabinet because John keeps tugging and it does not move. Just as Alex moves to help, John gives an almighty pull and the pan comes loose. The momentum pulls the pan back and it smacks against Alex's face.   
  
"Ow!"  
  
"Oh my god, Alex!"  
  
Alex falls to his knees, his hands covering his nose. Lafayette is laughing as John drops to the floor and wraps his hands around Alex's wrists.   
  
"Oh, querido, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it!" babbles John, attempting to pull Alex's hands away from his face, "Let me see. Is your nose broken? Lafayette, for the love of god, stop laughing and get over here!"  
  
The camera shakes as Lafayette puts it down on the counter, but it catches a glimpse of John pressing numerous kisses to Alex's forehead, cheeks, wrists.   
  
The picture cuts out and reappears to show Alex and John standing by the counter again. The pizza parts are still spread out on the counter, the pan beside them. Alex has a small, neon band aid on the bridge of his nose. It is obvious that there was no serious damage done by the way Alex is smiling.

"Pink is a good color on you mon ami," Lafayette comments.   
  
Alex rolls his eyes, "Guys we still have a pizza to make before Betsey gets home."

"I'm really sorry," John mumbles.    
  
Alex leans over and gives him a hug, "I told you, I'm fine. Let's make this pizza. We can cuddle while it's baking."   
  
The video speeds up again as John rolls out the dough and Alex rather artfully doles out the sauce on top before it went back to normal speed.   
  
"Wow so fancy," John chuckles.     
  
"This is a skill I'll have you know," Alex replies, but a slight flick of his wrist landed a splotch of tomato sauce on his cheek.

John wipes the sauce away with his thumb then licks it off. It isn't particularly provocative, but Alex still stares mesmerized.

"Lover boy!" Lafayette calls.   
  
Alex snaps out of his trance.   
  
"What were you saying about Eliza being home soon?"   
  
"We're almost done!" Alex frowns and reached for the cheeses they picked out and set to work, "I thought Margherita pizza would be nice."   
  
"It's even better when you have fresh mozzarella," John smiles.    
  
"Yes it's so fresh it's still mooing," Lafayette sighs.

John laughs, "Laf, that's an expression for steak not cheese."

"They both come from cows," Lafayette replies, "who cares? Mooing is still involved."

John shakes his head fondly, "If you say so. The mozzarella slices are placed. Ready for toppings, Alex?"   
  
"Ready," says Alex.    
  
"Tomatoes," announces John, showing off a slice before beginning to spread them around the pizza.    
  
"Red onion," Alex adds, shaking on the slices from a small bowl, "which I am not allowed to actually touch with my hands after the last time I helped with the cooking."   
  
"Honestly," says John, "you should have known not to rub your eyes right after. Onion is known for making people cry."   
  
"Anyway," Alex interrupts, "you're up with the basil."   
  
"Fresh basil," specifies John, "picked from Lafayette's window sill herb garden. Thanks, Laf."

"You're welcome," the pride is evident in Lafayette's voice.   
  
"Now let's see the oven is all preheated and should be done just as you walk through the door!" John looks back at the camera.

"Yes, the timing is magical and perfect," says Alex, "now put it in the oven so we can go cuddle."

 

\----------

 

When Eliza unlocked the apartment door and stepped inside, she was met with the unmistakable smell of pizza.

"Hello?" Eliza called out following the smell.   
  
"Betsey!" Alex nearly skidded to the door with Columbia following behind him.

"Hi," Eliza laughed when Alex almost launched himself into her arms.    
  
"We made pizza," Alex said, kissing her cheeks, "me and John. For our anniversary and because we love you."

"Oh?" Eliza smiled, "and what's this?" she pointed to the hot pink band aid on his nose. 

"Battle wounds," John replied, coming out into the front hall.    
  
"The pizza put up a fight?" joked Eliza.

John winced. "I said I was sorry," he mumbled miserably.

"I'm sure you didn't mean it Cookie," Eliza leaned in and kissed John on the cheek, she then turned to Alex, "Do I need to kiss it and make it better?"

"It wouldn't hurt," said Alex, "although John already did. So did Laf, when he finally stopped laughing about it."

"Okay," Eliza sighed, "then I guess I won't-"   
  
"Please!" Alex was close to begging, "At least a little one?"

"You love attention almost as much as Columbia does," John said with a fond shake of his head.

Alex was too happily receiving Eliza's light kiss on the tip of his nose to care about anything else John had to say.

"The pizza just came out of the oven," announced John, "Why don't we eat it while it's still hot?"

"I second that," Eliza grinned, "I could really use some pizza."

Alex went to the kitchen to get things ready, but John stopped Eliza before she could follow.    
  
"Happy Anniversary," he said gently, taking her hands in his.    
  
"Love you, Cookie," Eliza returned, leaning forward to press a kiss to John's lips.    
  
She drew back slightly and asked permission with her gaze, waiting for John to nod before she leaned in to kiss him again. John hummed, squeezing her fingers lightly when Eliza deepened the kiss.    
  
"Hey, no fair starting without me!"   
  
Eliza and John's kiss descended into laughter at Alex's pouty voice.

"Last time I checked part of the reason this works is that I get to kiss Eliza too," John smiled throwing his arm over Eliza's shoulder, "and you've already had your kisses-"   
  
"Yeah but-"   
  
"You three sort this out later," Lafayette interrupted, "preferably once Hercules and I have gotten our noise cancellation headphones on."   
  
"Guys," Alex sighed.   
  
"Pizza!" Lafayette interrupted, “It what we are doing right now."

"Noise cancelling headphones," Alex grumbled, "The two of them are louder than we are!"   
  
John barked out a laugh, "Only if we gag you."

Alex turned a deep shade of red, "I'm not that bad."

"You are so," laughed John, "but we love you anyway."

 

 


End file.
